Computer mice are one of the most commonly employed computer-input devices or man-machine interfaces. In practice, it is always found that a fixed size computer mouse is not suitable for users of different ages. For example, a computer mouse having a size for an adult is not suitable for a young child for the child's hand is smaller than the adult's hand.